First kiss,last breath
by Lilys Eyes
Summary: The beginning and the end of Riff Raff and Magenta' s relationship. Rated mostly for language and some non- explicit violence.
1. First kiss

Disclaimer: Although I wish I was Richard O`Brien, I sadly am not...yet, so until I am, The Rocky Horror (Picture) Show still belongs to him and him alone.

Riff Raff`s hands hurt from his vice- grip on the windowsill, for almost two hours now he`d been pacing up and down behind the window. Magenta was usually late, but this…he`d ground her until she was forty the minute she came back. She and a couple of friends had gone to watch the Veil of Blue Giants descend over the quicksand planes, but even though it had been ages since Riff Raff had last seen them himself, he knew the Blue Giants would have faded close to an hour ago. Riff Raff ground his teeth, he`d have to go and try to find Magenta now, he had no other option really. He was, after all, not only her legal guardian, but they also had a reputation to maintain. Their father had been one of the most prominent and influential Generals in recent Transsexual history and now _he _really couldn`t let his underage sister wander around the planes at night, probably again straying dangerously close to the spaceport where disease- ridden scum hung around the sulfur geysers morning, noon and night.

Fuming at the thought, Riff Raff set a transit crystal to the spaceport`s coordinates.

He materialized close to the freight terminal, good, that was the one nearest to the exit. His hands balled into tight fists, Riff Raff stomped off towards the exit gate, he thought he could already hear the slurred murmur of the men and women who frequented the area surrounding the gate, always precariously close to the sulfur flames that intermittently shot out of the ground there.

Tensely Riff Raff scanned his surroundings, clusters of people formed and dissolved around him, vials, and small envelopes slipping into their pockets or up their sleeves in secretive, practiced gestures he knew only too well, knew the tainted, cheap substances they concealed. He quickly turned away, at least he hadn`t been able to spot Magenta among those people. Letting his vision blur around the edges, he moved on, searching for a glimpse of his sister`s fiery hair in the crowd.

"Hey, Sarge! Sarge!" a shrill female voice cried out behind him and Riff Raff quickened his pace, encountering an old `friend` was the last thing he needed now. Briskly he walked towards the back of the main building, in a way it would be almost worse if he found Magenta there. The spaceport had been designed to resemble the flag of Transsexual when viewed from above, creating many irregular recesses in the walls. Riff Raff could hear muffled laughter and moans emanate from them as he strode past, only ever casting brief glances at the figures moving in the shadows there, always half hoping and half dreading to spot red hair.

He had almost completely passed the building, when a hoarse laugh made him stop dead in his tracks, his jaw muscles tensing involuntarily, he turned around and walked back to the last recess he`d passed. Initially he`d thought it had only been occupied by tall, dark- haired man, but now he could see small, white hands sneaking around the man`s waist, could see him bending down slightly and a mop of feathery, red curls come into view over his shoulder.

And Riff Raff literally saw red. He had grabbed the offensive creature by the collar and thrown him to the ground with such lightning speed, the man didn`t even have time to cry out, let alone protest.

"Riff!" Magenta howled enraged.

"I`d say I´m going to kill you if you touch my sister again, but actually I´m going to kill you if I ever lay eyes on you again, no matter when or where or why. You cross my path _ever _again and I`m going to burn your skin off your body, inch by inch, you got that?" Riff Raff said deadly calm.

The man, who was actually still more of a boy, seemed to be completely speechless with shock, his mouth hanging open, he only nodded terrified.

"Good, now piss off." Riff Raff gave the boy an encouraging kick in the stomach.

The boy groaned and doubled over in pain, but fear seemed to be an effective analgesic and he scrambled to his feet and fled into the darkness.

Riff Raff turned to Magenta, who was now buttoning up her dress again with deliberate, infuriating slowness.

"And you`re coming with me, _now_."

"No," Magenta only growled, glaring daggers at him.

"I`m not asking." Riff Raff grabbed one of her wrists before she could try and run away.

"No! I said no! I´m not coming with you, you bastard!" Magenta shrieked, trying to free herself from his grip, but it was useless, struggle as she might.

"I ha-a-a-ate you," she ground out, sullenly hanging her head and wiping smeared lipstick from her chin with the back of her hand.

"Oh no, not yet," Riff Raff replied grimly, trying to set the crystal to the coordinates of their mansion without letting go of Magenta´s wrist.

A loud whooshing noise and the walls of their mansion`s entrance hall appeared around them.

"Alright, we`re there, will you let go of my hand now!" Magenta shouted, the colour of her face now approaching that of her hair.

"No, because I´m taking you to your room," Riff Raff replied, beginning to march his sister off in the direction of said location.

"What?" Magenta laughed incredulously, " you`re grounding me? Are you nuts, Riff? I`m not a kid anymore!"

"You behave like a kid so I´m treating you like one."

"Oh, don`t you try and get all `psychological` with me," Magenta sneered, " you`re treating me like this because you enjoy humiliating me."

"Funny, I thought you were pretty good at _that_ yourself, letting that scum treat you like his bitch."

They`d reached the door of Magenta`s room now , but Riff Raff didn`t loosen his grip on her wrist.

"You don`t _know _these people," he hissed.

Magenta looked him coolly up and down.

"But you do, don`t you?"

It was a statement, not a question and it was the truth.

Riff Raff didn`t reply, but it suddenly seemed difficult to meet his sister`s gaze.

"That was different !" he barked, finally releasing Magenta`s wrist. It was bone white where he`d gripped it.

"Oh sure, it`s always different when it comes to you, isn`t it? You`re pathetic, Riff and you know it, you can`t stand the thought of me having a bit of fun because _that`s_ over for you, " Magenta said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "it`s nothing but `oh, I have to be a great General like Dad was , oh, I have to live up to everybody`s expectations, oh, I have to study and exercise every minute of every fucking day until I have to snort miles and miles of Flit, just to keep my eyes open `."

Riff Raff could feel the heat of an insane rage rise up his neck, but Magenta didn`t seem to notice.

"I think it pisses you off to know that I don`t have to live like that, I think you just want me to be as miserable as you are. You`re jealous that I can still enjoy myself, " Magenta threw back her head and laughed maliciously, " you' re jealous of me and you accuse _me_ of acting like a child, really? Well sorry, Riff but if you think you can stop me from going where I want to and seeing whom I like, just so _you _can feel better about yourself, you`re sadly fucking mistaken. I`m sick and tired of being around you, you uptight little worm,…" Magenta suddenly paused, her eyes widening slightly.

Riff Raff threw the door to Magenta`s room open, trying hard to pull himself together.

"Get in there, right _now_," he ground out.

"Oh yeah, _that`s_ it," Magenta just said, a grin slowly spreading across her face, " you`re not jealous of _me,_ you`re jealous of _them_!" She broke into shrill laughter.

"I`m not jealous, " Riff Raff growled.

"Oh yes, you are, " Magenta gasped between peals of shrieking laughter, " you`re jealous of that scum that you so despise because they`re everything you`re not, because they…"

"I`m not jealous!" Riff Raff shouted before a resounding slap abruptly silenced Magenta.

For a second they both just stood there, Magenta gingerly raising a hand to her cheek, where the imprints of his fingers now bloomed reddish on her white skin, her green eyes wide and startled. Riff Raff felt hardly less shocked but only for the tiny moment before Magenta`s fist struck him squarely in the jaw.

His ears ringing and white light flashing staccato before his eyes, Riff Raff staggered a few steps back. Magenta might not be as strong as he was, but she certainly was quite a bit stronger than she looked.

"Fuck," Riff Raff groaned, his fingers reflexively sliding along his jaw.

Magenta emitted an odd mewl and he could feel her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh my poor Riff, I didn`t mean to hit you _that_ hard," she cooed, trying to pull him closer to her.

"I`m so sorry if I hurt you."

Embarrassed and still quite a bit in pain, Riff Raff tried to shake her off.

"Let your naughty sister kiss it better," Magenta said almost sweetly, " please?"

Riff Raff had half a mind to tell her to fuck off and lock her up in her room for the next two weeks, but Magenta`s beautiful eyes were now so uncommonly gentle, her cherry- red mouth slightly open in hopeful expectation. It was truly satanic. Riff Raff remained silent, but he stopped trying to push her away. For Magenta it seemed invitation enough, she leaned in slightly and then her lips ghosted across his cheek.

"Better?" she whispered.

Riff Raff didn`t reply, so Magenta kissed him again and then again and again, slowly peppering small kisses down his jaw until she reached the corner of his mouth.

"Better now? " Magenta asked and now Riff Raff _couldn`t_ reply, could hardly breathe at all. Better didn`t describe how he felt, his heart was racing and a slight tremble coursed through his body, but still he wanted nothing more than for Magenta to kiss him again, only once more. Then he`d leave and lock himself up in his room with his confusion and his longing and his shame and they`d both have forgotten about it come morning, or rather Magenta would forget, he`d remember this moment for the rest of his life.

"Still not better?" Magenta whispered, her breath warm against his skin. Sighing, she gently ran a finger down his cheek and across his lips before framing his face with her hands and Riff Raff felt almost weak with longing. _Please_, was all he could think, _please._

Then time seemed to have switched to slow motion, as his sisters bewitching face drew nearer again and Riff Raff`s eyes closed before their lips finally met. No words could have described what he felt when Magenta`s lips brushed so tenderly against his, more teasing than actually touching and Riff Raff felt gooseflesh form on his arms and neck. Magenta drew back just the tiniest bit and Riff Raff could hardly stop his hands from reflexively trying to pull her closer again, but then Magenta slowly licked her lips, the very tip of her tongue brushing against his lower lip and Riff Raff`s mouth fell open with a gasp.

For a moment neither of them moved, sharing breaths, their lips almost touching, then Magenta`s fingers ran lightly down Riff Raff`s neck and he almost groaned when she finally closed the distance between them again. Tenderly but surely their tongues met as their arms slid around each other, probing and caressing, deepening and strengthening the unbreakable bond between them even further, joining them truly at the heart. Despite of the gentleness of that first, sinful kiss, it hit Riff Raff with a force that no physical blow ever could have.

It felt as if everything he had ever needed was in that kiss, in those tender lips against his and he was actually shaking when their mouths finally reluctantly parted again to catch unwanted but necessary breath.

"Now that`s _much_ better, isn`t it?" Magenta asked breathlessly, her husky voice even deeper than usual, her gaze now dark and sensual.

And it was, it was as if something just had fallen into place, as if something inside him had, for the first time in his life, become whole.

"Yes," he just whispered, hardly able to get only a single word to pass his lips.

"Good," Magenta purred, but then smiled almost coyly.

When their lips met again, there was a healing in their kiss that neither of them had ever felt before.


	2. Last breath

Leaning against the wall, Riff Raff ran a hand over his eyes before forcing himself to look at the pictures again, he had been furious when De Lordy had first insinuated it, but now…now he had proof, proof that De Lordy hadn`t been lying and yet…yet he couldn`t believe it. His sister, his love, his Everything had thrown all they`d ever shared away for a few quick fucks with a man for whom describing him as a son of a bitch would have been shameless flattery. And Riff Raff couldn`t understand why.

Hadn`t their love been enough for her? Had he not always tried to be the best brother to her he could be? The best companion? The best lover? He was well aware he often hadn`t succeeded, but he`d always tried with all his heart, a heart _she`d_ only made him realize he even had. And how he wished now she hadn`t, how easy it would be now if he`d remained cold and frozen inside, then there`d have been nothing for her to rip out of his chest and spit on. With a wordless cry of rage, Riff Raff tore the damning photos to shreds.

No matter how much he fought the realization, it was only all too clear now. It all had meant nothing to Magenta, _he`d_ meant nothing to her, never. Their love, what a sham it now seemed, had meant nothing to her, nothing at all. _She_ should be nothing to him, she should be nothing…

Magenta was sitting in front of her dressing table, brushing her hair, when Riff Raff softly entered her ( their) room, she smiled slightly when she spotted him in the mirror, but didn`t stop running the brush through her hair. Riff Raff didn`t return the smile but stepped behind her to lightly place his hands on her shoulders, slipping his fingertips under the flimsy fabric of here night-robe there. How he had worshipped her soft, velvety skin, but that was all over now.

He watched her reflection for a while, taking in her fierce beauty that had never failed to steal his breath. His beautiful little liar, his beloved traitor, but that wasn`t true, as he knew now, Magenta wasn`t his, she never had been.

"I know," he said finally.

"Hmm, you do?" asked Magenta unconcerned.

"About you and De Lordy."

Magenta put her brush down and turned round to him.

"What?"

"He told me, would you believe that? I bet you wouldn`t."

Magenta`s eyes narrowed.

"Told you what? I have no idea what you`re talking about," she said sharply.

"What a great fuck you are," Riff Raff replied monotonously.

"De Lordy told you…," Magenta laughed harshly, " and how would _he _know? I wouldn`t even let that pig lick my boots, not if his life depended on it and you know that."

Riff Raff smiled bitterly.

"Funnily enough, that`s what _I _said, fool that I was, but you see, you weren`t the only one who couldn`t be trusted here, because your _lover,_" he spat the word out like a mouthful of vomit,"had someone photograph you while you two were at it and he was kind enough to send me some of the…_best _ results." Riff Raff felt like gagging.

Magenta looked stunned for a moment.

"I want to see those photos," she demanded.

Riff Raff shrugged.

"I tore them up, but that doesn`t matter, it`s enough that _I_ saw them."

Magenta stood up, pulling her night – robe tighter around her body.

" You accuse me of cheating on you, with De Lordy of all people, because of a couple of doctored photos? That`s absolutely ridiculous!" Magenta laughed again.

"Don`t you laugh at me," Riff ground out.

"Why not? You deserve it, believing this scheming rat over your own sister, incredible, absolutely fucking incredible."

"Is that all you have to say?" Riff Raff asked, his voice trembling strangely. _Please, Please, don`t lie to me now, at least let me know the truth, I can`t ever forgive you, but I will if only you don`t lie to me now._

" What would I say? Should I defend myself against your accusations? Is that what you want? If you really believe that I cheated on you, if _that`s_ what you think of me, then I can`t help you, Riff, then maybe we`ve both been wrong about quite a few things," Magenta said bitterly, shaking her head, " so _that`s_ all I have to say to you… and I want you to leave… now."

But Riff Raff didn`t budge, he`d known she wouldn`t admit it, because he wasn`t even worth the truth, he could be cheated on and lied to with impunity. And laughed at, laughed at because he`d actually believed that Magenta had loved him just as deeply as he`d loved her. But he understood now, his love had been nothing but a big joke to Magenta, how she and De Lordy must have laughed about him, scrawny, ugly Riff Raff who had actually believed that a woman like Magenta could love him, who just hadn`t been able to see just how worthless his feelings were to her, how worthless _he _was.

"Now get out of my room before you make an even bigger fool of yourself." Magenta didn`t meet his gaze. She didn`t even look at him. And something in Riff Raff simply snapped.

And then his hands were around her throat.

"_You`ve_ made a fool of me for the last time," he rasped.

Magenta´s eyes were now wide open, her shameless hands trying to free herself from his grip, her lovely, lying mouth opened to either speak or gasp for breath, but not a sound emerged from it.

"You never loved me, didn`t you?" Riff Raff spat, as if every word was a shard of glass, " you laughed at me behind my back when you were Everything to me, do you understand? Everything!"

There was fear in Magenta`s eyes now, real fear, but Riff Raff wouldn`t loosen his iron grip, not even when Magenta`s legs gave under her and they both gracelessly collapsed to the floor. He`d never let her laugh at him again, never again.

"It all meant nothing to you," Riff Raff hissed through clenched teeth, " _I _meant nothing to you, but you`ll be nothing to _me _now, I`ll _make _you nothing."

Magenta was hardly struggling anymore now, her fingers just tugging feebly at his wrists, her panic- filled eyes now showing almost only their whites, but somehow she managed to emit one last, strangled word.

"Riff!" she gasped.

"No, " was all Riff Raff said, only squeezing even harder. He didn`t want her to speak, didn`t want to hear the terror in her voice, he`d never let her make him weak again.

"I won`t listen to any more of your lies!" Droplets of water fell onto Magenta`s white face from somewhere and then something under Riff Raff`s hands gave and Magenta stopped struggling for good.

"I loved you, you Bitch, "Riff Raff screamed, "I loved you, I loved you, I loved you!"

Limply he collapsed over the unmoving body of his sister, before lying his head against her still chest, how often had they fallen asleep like this, him listening to her calming, steady heartbeat, safe in the knowledge that she would still be there beside him when he woke again, but there would be no waking anymore now, neither for Magenta nor for him.

"I loved you… I love you so," he whispered, weakly raising his head to press a kiss to Magenta`s already cool lips, she`d never belonged to him, but her last breath and her last kiss would be his.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her tightly against him and began to rock her gently. Brushing a strand of feathery hair out of Magenta`s now sightless eyes, he numbly gazed up at the blue moon that shone through the window above the mirror, painting the traitor and the killer with her gentle light. Their sentences were fair and just, Riff Raff thought, death for Magenta and life for him.


End file.
